


Без вариантов

by Ersente



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Клэймор есть место и драке, и любви. <br/>Два года после Северной войны, соответственно, пять - до возвращения семерки в теплые края.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без вариантов

В Северных землях всегда было холодно. Даже летом, когда солнце становилося чуть теплее, и каменистая почва покрывалась мхами и лишайником. Это совершенно не мешало Хелен, организмы мечниц могли подстраиваться под температуру воздуха и не мерзнуть, но угнетало, что было не найти ни яблок, ни груш, ни, хотя бы, огурцов. Таких свежих и сочных, которые взрывались бы на языке вкусом родного южного города...  
\- Проклятие, я ненавижу снег! - рыкнула Хелен. - Снег, снег, снегснегснег. Ненавижу! Хочу солнце, чтобы в плаще было жарко. Зелень, чтобы глазам не было больно. Воды... Понимаешь, воды, а не снега, чтоб его йома обоссали!  
Денев даже не улыбнулась. Напарница взрывалась слишком часто, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Тем более, последний месяц они питались исключительно сырой рыбой, а это могло испортить настроение даже терпеливой Юме.  
\- А тебе все равно?  
Казалось, что Хелен не собирается сдавать позиции и любой ценой хочет добиться ответной реакции.  
\- Рядом йома, - сказала Денев, не желая вступать в словесную перепалку.  
\- Что? Где?  
Смешно было наблюдать за напарницей. Она все еще не почувствовала ауру йома, но уже была готова рвать и метать, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от накопившейся энергии.  
\- Стой. Их трое. И... и там не только йома. Быстро возвращаемся.  
\- Не приказывай, Денев, я...  
\- Зато я лучше читаю ауры.  
От Хелен можно было ожидать, что она устроит разборки только потому, что у нее плохое настроение, но с йома был пробудившийся, который хорошо скрывал свою ауру. Если бы Денев не искала _неправильностей_ , то и не заметила бы его. Она явно проигрывала Клэр, Табите и Синтии.  
\- И у меня выше ранг. Даже если мы и не в Организации. У нас нет времени, - сказала Денев и развернулась. - Бегом.  
Хелен выругалась, но не стала сопротивляться.

\- Ненавижу сбегать от драки, и ты это знаешь, - сказала она и разнесла дерево в щепки.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хочу посидеть у костра. Представляешь, как романтично? Холодная пещера, яркий огонь, мы, вдвоем, пытаемся согреться...  
\- Заткнись, Хелен, - оборвала Денев напарницу. - Йома еще рядом. И нам надо вернуться к своим. Мы не будем здесь ночевать.  
\- Давай убьем йома и останемся наедине, - подмигнула Хелен.  
\- Упертая.  
\- Упрямая.  
\- Еще пара километров.  
\- Они уже должны были почувствовать. Они стали лучше.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Так может подождем? У костерка? Яркой-яркой свечкой на этом мерзком белом снегу? - предложила Хелен.  
Денев не хотела ждать. Мирия и остальные должны были почувствовать йома. _Табита_ — должна была почувствовать, понять, что что-то не так, что рядом есть пробудившийся, и рассказать другим. Только Хелен и Денев — не могли прочитать ауру соратниц, не могли понять, приближаются ли те.  
\- Знаешь, почему ты в третьем десятке? Потому что не умеешь думать головой. Странно, что я — во втором.  
Пробудившийся оказался умен и силен, а Денев позволила себя заболтать и подпустила йома слишком быстро.  
\- Трое. Сзади. Не смей умирать, я тебя сама убью.  
Хелен расхохоталась и достала меч. Порой Денев искренне ее ненавидела за безудержность. Напарница с азартом кидалась в драку, не разбирая, кто враг, а кто друг, и за ней приходилось подчищать. Только вот в Северных землях не было друзей, сплошные враги. И иногда — с большей силой, чем была у двух мечниц.  
\- Отшлепай меня, мамочка. Но сначала!..  
Хелен была безудержной и наглой дурой. Но Денев привыкла к ней и не собиралась бросать. Даже в драке с сомнительным исходом.  
«Для начала надо убить их. А потом я займусь тобой», - с раздражением подумала пятнадцатая и кинулась на йома слева.  
Бой не должен был быть слишком сложным, два года на севере не прошли бесследно. Каждая из отступниц тренировалась с утра до вечера, улучшая свои приемы и оттачивая контроль над йоки. Но пробудившийся...  
\- Испугалась, Денев? Не ссы, всего один пробудившийся. И то дохлый, смотреть жалко. Сейчас я его!..  
\- Хелен! Ах ты гад!  
Снег бывает не только белым. Иногда он становится фиолетовым или ярко-красным, и тогда желтеют глаза.  
Денев презирала себя за подобные вспышки гнева, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: когда Хелен оказывалась в опасности, у пятнадцатой отказывал ум, и оставалась только животная ярость, которая должна была защитить ту, что не отвернулась от хмурой трусихи.  
Клеймор не пробил толстый панцирь пробудившегося. Денев едва успела увернуться от клешни, проклиная тот день, когда впервые встретилась с напарницей.  
«Сосредоточься. Не думай о Хелен. Справа! Только о победе. Слабое место. Снизу! У всех есть слабое место. Где его? Сверху! Если бы здесь была... справа!.. Табита. Или Клэр. Или Синтия. Слабое... Снизу! Твою...»  
Иногда красный снег взрывается болью в кишках и кровавыми пузырями на губах.  
\- Две клеймор. Что здесь забыли две глупые клеймор?  
\- Падаль, - прошипела Денев, пытаясь вытащить из живота клешню и не обращая внимания на разорванный позвоночник.  
\- Вы невкусные, но... Сильные. Да, сильные. Мы с вами... поиграем.  
От пробудившегося несло смертью и разложением.  
\- Ты мыться пробовал? - с насмешкой спросила Хелен и воткнула клеймор в брюхо урода.  
«Конечно же, - засмеялась Денев. - Конечно же, брюхо. Как давно меня не было на юге».  
\- Ты как?  
Хелен будто и не получила по башке: сияла, как начищенная серебрянная палочка, и даже забыла о том, что ее окружает снег.  
\- Клешня мешает, - пожаловалась Денев.  
\- Э? А, эта. Сейчас.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тошнило, и было нельзя выпустить йоки, чтобы восстановиться как можно быстрее, но стало намного лучше, когда Хелен убрала из брюшины вонючую клешню пробудившегося.  
\- А вот теперь можно и костер развести. В пещере. И ты меня согреешь. Только не надо засовывать в меня ничего постороннего.  
Денев боялась. В первую очередь, потому, что обычно громкая Хелен притихла и была сосредоточенной.  
\- Я защитного типа. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Да знаю я, - огрызнулась Хелен. - Просто думаю, как тебя в пещеру дотащить и плащ не испачкать.  
«Бояться не стыдно. Мы ведь люди, в конце концов», - напомнила себе Денев и расслабилась, позволяя телу затянуть рану.  
\- Только не вздумай умирать, - буркнула Хелен.  
\- И мысли не было.  
Зачем умирать, когда впереди столько белого снега и полно времени? Ведь напарница разведет костер, достанет из рюкзака мороженую рыбу и будет кормить Денев, давая ей возможность случайно прикусить кончики пальцев, а позже, когда горячая кожа начнет плавить камни, жизненная энергия _человека_ залечит все глупые раны.  
\- Мне нравится твой живот, - сказала Хелен, гладя грудь Денев. - Он такой... ну, живот.  
\- А мне нравится твоя рука, - засмеялась напарница. - На ней пять пальцев.  
\- Разговорилась тут. Я...  
Денев не дала ей договорить. Сделала то, о чем давно мечтала — поцеловала и заставила заткнуться, наслаждаясь удивлением своей активной подруги.  
\- Сначала мы убьем всех йома в мире. Всех, - сказала Денев, убирая с лица Хелен пряди волос. - Потом я тебя выпорю за непослушание. Но вообще... Хочу от тебя детей.  
Денев любовалась Хелен. Она давно признала поражение в битве с настырной и напористой напарницей, но никогда не говорила этого вслух.  
\- Ты че? Сдурела, что ли? - подпрыгнула Хелен. - Пороть меня? Тоже придумала! А вот насчет детей ты это правильно. Только это будут мальчики, чтобы без вариантов. Поняла?  
\- Поняла.  
Денев научилась улыбаться. Чувствовать. Не стыдиться страха. Любить. И даже хотеть детей.  
Хелен определенно заслуживала порки, но об этом можно подумать как-нибудь в другой раз, когда не останется ни одного йома, а живот будет пульсировать от того, что в нем завелся ребенок. Если, конечно, мечницы могут...  
Впрочем, об этом тоже можно подумать позже. Когда камень не будет плавиться под кожей. Но это будут мальчики. Без вариантов.


End file.
